Maintaining the Balance
by WaddleBuff
Summary: When Akali begins to have feelings beyond her control, Shen helps her quell them. But as he does, he begins to have strange stirrings of his own.


Unknown feelings were stirring within the Fist of Shadow. She did not know when they had slipped inside of her chest, or how. What she did know was that these feelings were driving her to the brink of insanity. To make matters worse, these feelings were not just any feelings; they were feelings directed at a certain someone. And this someone was none other than her fellow Kinkou, Shen, the Eye of Twilight.

They were definitely feelings of attraction, but not love, or even fondness. These feelings were more…sensual. But of course, the innocent Akali had no awareness of this at all. She just knew that whenever she saw him, a burning desire began to appear inside of her. A want to touch, to embrace, to devour. This was very distressing to the youngest member of the Kinkou, for she knew such dangerous feelings risked upsetting the balance; it was her responsibility to keep her cup filled, never too empty, but also to never let it overflow. But even with these thoughts in mind, she could not control her wandering gaze.

During training sessions, meditations and other such meetings, her eyes latched onto Shen, taking in his perfectly chiseled body, traversing over every little curvature in his muscle, desperately wanting for those muscles to be wrapped around her, to take control of her. She let herself be lost inside his deep, commanding voice, and savored every time he called her name as if it was a rare candy. And during the times Shen would bare his head, black hair waving in the wind, Akali would simply excuse herself before she completely lost control.

Her stirrings had quickly spiraled into an obsession.

Some nights, her lust would overcome her while she tried to sleep. Her face would be a wincing grimace, teeth grinding as fantasies would fill her mind. Her nether regions excreted lubricants, begging for something to plunge inside, to slake her lust. She would desperately try to resist the impulse, but it would be too much for her, and soon her lithe fingers would be inside of her, digging within the pink flesh, her mind deceiving her into thinking it was more than her own fingers. Many nights passed in this manner. So many in fact, that it almost became routine. She convinced herself that if she didn't do so, her lust would overwhelm every other thought, every other feeling. She had to drink from the cup to keep it from spilling.

But one morning, after a restless night of attempts to keep this balance, her cup overflowed.

* * *

She was lucky that day was a holiday of sorts. The Kinkou's work was never paused of course, but these particular days did not consist of constant meditation sessions and training practice. Her mind was completely foggy, intoxicated with her desire for Shen. Never had she felt such a driving force in her life. That morning, she had decided; she was going to release her inner cravings once and for all. The cup was overflowing anyway, what was the point of trying to put the juices back inside of it?

During all of her time spent with her fellow Kinkou, she knew their schedules as well as she knew the back of her hand, and she knew that every time the Kinkou had a day like today, Shen would be in the hot springs that occupied the rear section of his dwellings. This was where she would confront him. This was where she planned to satisfy her desires.

Sitting upon her front porch, rocking back and forth, she kept her eye on the sundial that lay in the grass in front of her. Her eyes patiently followed the shadow the sun cast upon the ground, waiting until it hit the designated spot. Finally, the time arrived. Bolting upright and dashing into the house, Akali stripped herself of her garments, revealing her pale ivory skin. Reaching into the chest that held her possessions, she pulls out a towel, and wraps it around her. Then, in a moment's notice, she bolts out of her room, slamming the sliding door behind her.

Getting to Shen's small dwelling place was an easy feat. With all of her training, Akali's agility enabled her quickly reach a destination without being seen by anyone she didn't want to be seen by. And with her body clothed by only a towel, she only wanted to be seen by one person.

With silent leap, Akali lands atop Shen's room. Squatting for a moment, she spots the Heart of Shadow, his naked form sitting in the steaming springs, the water's level reaching above his chest. She bites her lip, already completely aroused. Then with a hop, she lands on her feet on the dirt ground surrounding the pools of hot water.

Shen needn't open his eyes to know who it was. His monotonous voice inquired,

"Akali. What brings you here?"

She hesitates for a moment, but answers firmly,

"I wanted to bathe with you."

She couldn't help a bit of blush to taint her cheeks.

Shen opens his eyes, and looks at her. He takes note of her flustered appearance, and immediately senses a disturbance in the balance. He had sensed this small disturbance weeks before, but only now did he realize that it had come from her. He nods at her and says,

"Come in."

The hand that had been keeping her towel on her body fell to her side, resulting in the cloth to fall to the ground, revealing her naked body to the neutral eyes of Shen. Slowly she steps into the hot water, first her left leg, then her right, walking onward to him, the water level rising, covering her hungry womanhood, but still exposing her breasts; there was no need to cover anything. She knew Shen as if he was her brother, which made this situation all the more bizarre to her.

Her senses were going berserk. Here she was, closer to the man she had been dreaming of than she had ever been, naked. She felt his eyes burning into her skin, melting her insides. It took quite a bit of strength for her to stifle a moan.

She finally sits down beside him, letting the warm water encase her, trying to let it distract her senses from the man seated next to her. The pair sat in the simmering water in silence for a few minutes, awkwardness gaining with each second. It had never been this way before, and it was obvious to both of them that it seemed wrong. Finally Shen breaks the silence.

"You are having trouble with your feelings yes?"

Akali looks at him, surprised.

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

"It is quite obvious in the way you are behaving, Fist of Shadow."

She visibly blushed. Something she never would have done in normal circumstances.

"And that is why you came to me?"

Akali nods. Eyes intentionally averting his gaze.

Shen leans back for a moment, thinking. In all of this time, Akali squirms beneath the water; her carnal desires increasing with each passing second. Turning to her, he continues to inquire.

"It is good that you know keeping your feelings pent-up inside of you will disrupt balance. But what sort of feelings are these that you need to come here? Could you not solve this on your own?"

A good full minute or two passes by before her reply. Finally, she looks up at him, eyes frantic, breaths short and shallow.

"I can't! I've tried and I can't!"

With that, Akali's feelings burst out from inside of her. Her hands resurface from beneath the water, grabbing Shen's unsuspecting face as she jumps on top of him. Her head crashes into his, tongue instantly plunging inside his mouth. The taste she receives drives her insane, increasing her hunger for his flesh. She feels his strong hands suddenly push her away, forcing her to separate. Shen's strong hands grabbing her shoulders, he keeps her at arm's length. Akali squirms, struggling to taste him once again.

"These feelings Fist of Shadow…they seem to be more dangerous than I thought."

Akali is pleading now, on the verge of tears.

"Please, Shen! I want you, I need you! Just this once I want to taste you, to feel you inside of me. I can't hold it in any longer."

She ceases to struggle as Shen tightens his grip on her shoulders. He closes his eyes and thinks for a moment. Akali knows this look. It's the face he wears when encountering a decision.

Finally he looks up at her, a result at the tip of his tongue.

"If these dangerous stirrings are kept within you any longer, the equilibrium that exists inside of you will surely be damaged irreversibly. So if you wish to engage in these relations with me to release these disruptions, so be it. Follow me."

Akali couldn't have been happier.

She obediently complies to Shen's request, climbing off of his lap. The Eye of Twilight steps out of the water, naked body shining with the water that hung onto his skin. He walks towards his house, and beckons for her to follow. It takes a moment for her to get her eyes off of his perfect and tight buttocks before she climbs out of the water, following Shen into his room.

* * *

Inside, Shen stands in the center of the room, his wet body dripping water onto the soft matted floor. Akali slides the door shut behind her, her skin also glistening with water. For a few moments, Akali simply stands in awe at the man standing before her. Her eyes hungrily take in every last detail of him, starting from his head and finally resting at his crotch, where his limp penis pointed towards the floor. She didn't notice the stream of saliva that had begun leaking from her mouth.

Finally Shen breaks her out of her daze, reminding her that this wasn't one of her fantasies; this was reality.

"We must make haste, or else the balance will be much more difficult to repair."

With that, the Fist of Shadow springs into action (quite literally).

With one strong motion, Akali pushes the ninja onto the floor, where he falls with a thud. His countenance remains the same. With a lustful smile, she crawls on top of him, her firm nipples gently rubbing against his body. Water drips from her skin to his, as she finds her way to his face. In a second's notice, her mouth is entwined with his, her tongue exploring within, desperate to acquire as much of his taste as she can. Shen doesn't kiss back.

Akali's hands wander across his wet body, her lithe fingers tracing his muscles. She decides that her fingers are not enough, and removes her tongue from his mouth, leading it downwards, starting from his chin. With her tongue touching upon Shen's wet skin, she moves southward, pausing every few moments to feast upon his flesh. Reaching his pectorals, Akali leads herself to his nipple, where her mouth encloses over it, eagerly sucking in its taste. Shen still doesn't react in the slightest.

With every taste, Akali's hunger increases. She was now a different person, willing to use any means necessary to get what she wanted.

Removing herself from his chest, she proceeds downward, palms above her head, slowly sliding upon his wet skin. His firm abdomen works as a magnet does to metal, as her entire mouth attempts to swallow it whole. Her tongue swirls around on the hard packs of muscle, saliva leaving behind a trail that mingles with the water already present on his skin. Satisfied, Akali takes the final step, crawling southward towards the real treasure. Shen still stares at the ceiling, allowing his body to be taken advantage of.

Hovering above his nether regions, Akali's eyes curiously size up his cock. It lay limp, not erect even after her breasts had made contact with them various times during her exploration of his abdomen. But she knew that Shen was still a man. And no man could resist their primal instincts.

Taking the limp member with her hands, she begins to stroke it. Several moments pass by, and still the sexual organ lay lazily within her fingers. Akali decided he needed a little more push. Descending upon it, Akali takes the tip of his cock into her mouth, and begins to suck, hands resuming their stroking. Sure enough, the penis springs to life, instantly hardening and almost doubling in size. In time, small droplets of precum begin to dribble onto her tongue. She revels in the new taste, eagerly sucking with more force. Shen's countenance still gives no reaction to this newfound pleasure, his eyes dull and indifferent.

Still in need of more, Akali ceases her stroking, and thrusts her head forward, nearly engulfing Shen's entire girth inside of her mouth. Her lips are upturned into a smile; for weeks she dreamt of this, to finally taste the man of her fantasies, and now here she was, taking it all. Her hands grab the base of his manhood, steadying it as she continuously guides her mouth over the tight skin of Shen's erect penis. She increases her speed, desperate now for the salty taste of his essence. The sounds of her efforts fill the air; the fleshy sounds of sucking intermingling with her joyful moans. Akali moves at an almost terrifying speed as a constant stream of clear lubrication flows into her mouth, driving her insane, driving her lust to new heights. The tip of his cock slightly scathes the entrance to her esophagus with every thrust, proof of how much Akali had taken inside of her mouth.

Even with her entire mouth stuffed to the brim with Shen's now-throbbing manhood, Akali still wanted more. Her tongue is crushed underneath the pressure of his penis, but it squirms with delight as the river of his juices traverses upon it, making its way out of her mouth. Akali tries her best to hold the precum inside of her mouth, intending to swallow as much as possible, but too much is excreted, resulting in lubricants to drip out of her mouth onto Shen's exposed nether regions. Determined, Akali shoves the member deeper inside of her mouth, its head pushing into her throat.

Tears spring to her eyes as she gags, the thick penis blocking the passageway of air to her lungs. She pulls it out, then shoves it back past her uvula less than a moment after. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks as the head of Shen's cock is deep in her throat, still excreting precum that finds its way to her stomach. The tightness of this newfound passage pushes Shen to climax, resulting in an increased flow of precum as it quivers inside of Akali's throat. She senses this and pulls out at the last second, the sudden force resulting from the exit pushing Shen to his peak.

White milky goo surges into Akali's awaiting mouth, the level of heat surprising her for a moment. But after that moment passes by, she eagerly sucks in his essence, the white sticky substance filling her mouth. As his cock continues to jolt uncontrollably, shooting gob after gob of cum inside of her throat, no matter how much Akali wants to, she is unable to continuously swallow all of the juices that Shen unloads inside of her. Head jerking back, Akali breathlessly removes his member from her mouth. To her surprise, Shen's manhood still shot strings of cum into the air, a few of them latching onto her face, and entangling themselves inside of her wet hair. Finally his penis ceases activity, the throbbing slowly subsiding until it lay limp once more. Akali went to work, her tongue lapping up all the remaining cum from his climax. Her face and his nether regions clean of the white goo, Akali sits for a moment.

Even with such an intimate encounter, she still wasn't satisfied. In fact she didn't feel any more satisfied than she did after her fantasying sessions. This bewildered her for a moment but then she looked up; Shen lay as a dead man, still producing no reaction to the pleasure bestowed upon him. Akali sighed, a twinge of annoyance occupying her countenance. But a smile appears soon after, for fortunately for her, she knew that to get what she wanted from this tree of a man; she had to pierce the weak spot in his emotional armor. And she knew just where that weak spot was.

Crawling over him, beads of sweat and leftover water dripping onto his skin, Akali positions herself over him, her legs spread apart over his abdomen.

"Are you finished? Have these stirrings been purged from your system?"

She gives him a smirk.

"I'm far from finished Shen. But…"

This was where her plan went into action.

"…it is quite disappointing that my _sempai_ delivered little to no contribution. Am I too strong for you? Is my determination intimidating?"

Shen's eye twitched. Her grin grows wider. She knew he was breaking. Putting a finger to her lip, she continues.

"I never knew that our very own Eye of Twilight was such a _wuss_. In fact, I'd think that you were a _coward._"

Shen begins to fidget, his dull eyes now burning with a fire of rage. Akali finds it difficult to hold back her laughter. She was enjoying this.

"I've always thought you would perform much better in situations like this…but I guess there are just some men who lose all of their _valor _and _honor_ under the pressure of strenuous sexual activity."

Akali raises her hands and closes her eyes, a coy look on her face.

"But I completely understand. This is only a routine mission to keep the equilibrium. It is not as if you can manage to enjoy such activities with me or anything…"

One eye partially opens, intent on seeing his reaction. To Akali's surprise, Shen's face is flying towards hers, his eyes burning furiously. Her lips are met with his, and her tongue is battered around with his. She feels her body pushed violently to the ground by his strong arms, his cock once again erect rubbing against the insides of her thighs. She smiles as Shen continues to vigorously osculate with her, his arms pinning her down. Success.

He breaks away from her, and his thundering voice resounds off her eardrums as he speaks.

"If you truly want to see the power of the Eye of Twilight, _so be it!"_

Akali nearly snorts. Third-person? She was enjoying this side of Shen that was rarely seen.

His face smashes into hers again, tongue wrestling with hers. Akali moans through her nose as his hands grab the back of her head, increasing the pleasure. Akali could feel her confined feelings begin to surge forth from inside of her like champagne from a bottle, covering her in a golden tingling sensation that only added to the bliss. She feels her thigh gripped by Shen's hand, and the tip of his manhood brushing against her entrance. Just that small scathing causes Akali to separate for a moment, a small moan escaping her mouth. Her nether regions were now secreting an increasing amount of lubricants, just begging to be entered.

Shen takes note of Akali's reaction, and decides this is the time for action. Wuss? Coward? Never. For he was a ninja, and not just any ninja, he was the Eye of Twilight, member of the Kinkou. Nothing would ever cause him to lose his honor. And with that, Shen seizes her knees, splitting them away from each other to make contact with the ground. With one mighty thrust, he plunges his cock inside of her welcoming entryway.

Akali squeals, her eyes as wide as saucers, mouth open wide enough to fit in a shuriken. She feels her whole lower body go limp, yet her insides tighten, collapsing inwardly to suppress the intruder within. Her lubricants spurt out of her, her body struggling to keep up with the high demand. Her mind is completely clouded with the pain that seared inside of her. Never before had she experienced such agony, but at the same time, never had she experienced such sweet pleasure.

Her womanhood screams for Shen to remove himself from her; his massive girth is almost too big for her to receive. But once he extracts himself from inside of her, her pink petals scream for more, to which Shen is happy to oblige, ramming himself inside again. Akali gasps once more, this time the pain that was present is completely done away with; only the bliss remains.

Shen begins to plunge himself inside of her faster and with more force. Akali's entryway itches for more, and more it receives. Her inner walls squeeze Shen's penis, devouring it whole, lusting for the products that lay within him.

Her hands grab the floor as the pleasure began to overwhelm her senses. Akali's mouth is unable to hold back the ceaseless stream of moans and outbursts of ecstasy. In this moment, her body completely spread apart, the cold attacking her pores wet with water and sweat, Akali felt exposed, vulnerable. But this was countered to almost nonexistence with the feelings Shen were giving her; it felt as if her whole body was tightening, hugging the Eye of Twilight to oblivion. The cold on her exterior is not felt in the slightest, as her innards burn with a lustful fire. She felt secure, safe within the arms of the man before her.

Shen pushed onward, intent on teaching his pupil her lesson. Nobody accused him of such degrading insults without being taught properly. He would show her a true man's spirit.

A loud groan escapes Akali's mouth, finding its way into Shen's ears. The sound triggers a primal urge inside of his brain, and Shen is unable to stop the chain reaction's product; within the well-lubricated chamber that he was pounding inside of, his manhood reacts to the groan by hardening even firmer than before, its color turning to a darker shade of blue, more lubricants escaping the slit at its tip. Another moan from Akali has the same reaction. Her walls tighten even further, her entry barely able to hold him. The loud fleshy sounds produced from Shen's intense thrusting is proof of this; it seemed as if only the lubricants were making it possible for him to continue such actions inside of her small hole.

But the adverse effects of Akali's outbursts coupled with the ever-tightening entryway proved to be too much for him, and within several thrusts, he came.

Akali's eyes fly open and she takes a sharp intake of air. She feels her innards flooded with Shen's seed, its burning hot temperature taking her by surprise. She winces for a moment, but as he continued to thrust his juices inside of her, she relaxes. As she feels her innards begin to burn with a sweet heat, she give shuddering moans of pure pleasure. She couldn't think; she was going crazy with these new sensations rocking her body. Then the feeling abruptly subsides, remnants of Shen's work beginning to cool down as Shen extracts himself form her.

Akali feels as if she was interrupted, taken out of her revelry. Anger begins to well up in her, and with it, her craving increases to new heights. She wanted more. That feeling inside of her, the sensation of a man's sperm swimming to her womb, it was overpowering. It gave her a sense of peace, even if the feelings involved were a potpourri of various emotions. Maybe it was this chaos that gave a balance she enjoyed. Either way, she wanted more.

"More Shen…please I want more…."

Her body squirms underneath him, actions not unlike a little girl's pouting.

Shen kneels, still recovering from his actions. What had gotten over him? He looks at Akali, her face full of anguish and lust, then looks at her throbbing womanhood, its tender lips ripped apart, the entryway still excreting the mixture of his seed and her lubricants. Why did he do this? He knew that the answer was quite obvious; it was to help keep the balance within a balance-keeper. So the better question to be asked: Why did he enjoy doing this?

Growing impatient at Shen's ponderings Akali breaks him from his thoughts, using her tactic to bring out the inner-Shen that had granted her so much pleasure.

"Please Shen….I want more….or is it that you're too tired?"

Shen's ears perked, and he is broken from his thoughts.

"I thought your stamina would have been higher _sempai_…you came a bit prematurely yes?"

The wise of eyes of Shen began to glaze over, the previous fire returning inside of him again. Akali grins. She was close.

"But I guess there's no helping it. I'll just need to find myself a man who can sustain himself longer-"

"_Enough!"_

Success.

"You dare insult the Eye's strength? The Eye's stamina? You dare to challenge the Eye of Twilight's _honor_? Fist of Shadow, you have treaded on thin ice, but now that ice is broken, melting in hot midsummer sun. Prepare yourself pupil, for you are about to experience my _true _power!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Akali knew that he could still be given a little more fuel. She wanted the most Shen had to give her.

"That's what you said before, and how did that turn out?"

Now she had done it. Shen's eyes are now practically glowing, his psyche filled with the duty he had to uphold his honor and pride as a man, as a ninja. His bellowing voice resonates throughout the room as he shouts a loud yell.

Akali braces herself; she knew that the beast she had unleashed would show her no mercy. But a hidden smile creeps its way into her countenance. She's going to enjoy this.

* * *

_*pant* I'm finally back…again. So after a week in Nevada, my hard drive crashed, leaving me without any access to the Proxseas for yet another week. . I hope that doesn't happen again soon. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first LoL pairing. ^^ I just love these two since I consider Akali to be the sexiest woman in LoL, and Shen to be the sexiest man in LoL (I'm not gay, I just appreciate men's looks). _

_And yes, this is my first chaptered lemon. Yay. Expect chapter two soon. And also expect more Akali lemons in the future (Since she's the hottest woman in the League hands down). _

_Sayonara_


End file.
